


A Chance Irritation

by ValVolinori1944



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Independence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValVolinori1944/pseuds/ValVolinori1944
Summary: On her first day of college, Lux runs into a fellow student whose worth more trouble than anything else.
Relationships: New Students - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up, college was seen as a scary thing. It was the last barrier to being a true adult. Your last chance to be a kid, to enjoy all life has to offer. Looking at all the people trudging around, heads down it almost seemed true. But this wasn’t the case for one Luxanna Crownguard. Standing bright-eyed, books clutched tightly against her chest, college seemed like everything she had ever wanted. The responsibility, the independence, the structure it was all there. Her brother was already well established at school, but that wasn’t surprising. Wherever he went, he seemed to draw attention. Lux took a deep breath and stepped out of her dorm, smiling brightly. Today would be a grea- 

Way to get to the hospital. She had only taken two steps before she was knocked back to the ground. Slightly dazed, she looked up to see a hoodie-laden woman standing above her. Blue braided pigtails reaching down her back, the evil-looking emblem of some band sprawled across her chest. “Excuse me.” Lux began to rise, eye’s affixed to the rude woman before her. Even though Lux seemingly towered over her, for some reason she felt small before her. Removing her headphones the woman shifted her head. “What do you want?” The woman tilted her head, eyes rising to meet Lux. “You knocked me over!” The woman smiled “Better than knocking you up.” Lux’s shocked face added to the cackling of her enemy. “Oh come now, you could’ve hurt me.” Everyone walking around the pair paid no heed. “Yeah, but I didn’t.” Her tone showed she was getting annoyed now. “Just watch where you’re walking okay?” Lux began to walk away, nearly late for her chemistry class. “So long blondie!” 

“Now for some students, I know your major might not be related, but I believe chemistry is an art form in and of itself!” Their professor was an older man, white hair practically covering his head and face. He looked like a shaggy dog of some sort, but he seemed nice enough. Every major had to take a few of these basic classes, science, math, etc. Most of the students here seemed to be other majors, most barely keeping their eye’s open. A door opened in the back of the room likely a late student. It’s the first day, most people are finding their way. The last steps of the late student ended next to Lux. 

Turning to her right, a familiar twin braid greeted her. “Oh hey blondie!” She crashed into the seat, shifting her chair and landing partially on Lux’s shoulder. Lux was too polite to push her off. “Thanks for saving me a seat.” She emptied her backpack on the table, revealing more snacks than writing materials. A few post-it notes would serve as sufficient for taking notes. “Pen, pen, pen.” Before Lux could write another sentence, her pen disappeared from her hand. “Thanks.” Her unfortunate partner was proving too irritating. "I was using that." "Yep." She just kept on writing, drawing more than she was taking notes. "Shoulda unicorn have two horns?" She drew three, answering her own question. 

The class progressed with more of the same, the professor finally making his last remarks. To her right, that girl was doing whatever she felt like. Lux was successful in ignoring her at least. Even when she got up and went to the back of the room a few times. She prepared to take her final notes. “Now as the semester goes on, we will be dealing with certain items, chemicals that are not to be treated lightly. These can mean life or death if misused. Now I will be here to help you, but we ne- GOOD GOD WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?” The class turned to the pair, watching as this girl had somehow managed to set up a makeshift lab set. She was boiling some kind of chemical, likely poisonous. “Just havin some fun!” She turned a knob and in an instant purple liquid erupted from the chemistry set. Both girls were completely covered in whatever the heck it was. Other students received their fair share of this as well. Lux was still wiping her eyes clean of this….stuff. All she could hear was the cackling of this other girl. She stood up, intending to head for a bathroom. Instead, she found her professor in front of her. “You and this miscreant are going to go to the Dean’s office!” Her eye’s widened “What? I didn’t do anything!” The two were ushered out of the room, their entire days put on hold. “What have you gotten me into?” The girl laughed “I dunno, but it’ll probably be a lot of fun.” She found Lux’s hand and gave it a good shake as the two were just outside the Dean’s office. “Call me Jinx, blondie.”


	2. A Continual Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what she does, Lux always seems to attract her trouble-making schoolmate.

"This was only the first day! How could you do something so dangerous?" Their professor had nearly torn out his vocal cords yelling at the pair. "How could you not? You have all the good stuff here!" Lux simply sat in her chair, shrinking by the moment. The Dean simply looked at the pair, judging quietly not allowing her a word in edgewise. "There has to be some kind of penal action for his misappropriation of school resources, and endangering the lives of their fellow students!" The Dean finally held up her hand. "Professor, we'll give them both something to do. I was thinking helping clean up the lab would be a good start." She wrote something down. "Jinx" the word coming out uneasily from her mouth "assuming what you created wasn't toxic, you'll help the janitors clean it up." It wasn't a question or suggestion. The military woman still residing underneath the surface. "Fine. It wasn't even that toxic. If I really wanted to make that happen, I'd of us-" She held a hand up. "Go then." Jinx shrugged "C'mon blondie we have a ro-" The Dean again held her hand up "My niece and I still need to share a few words." Lux turned her head away. The professor and Jinx both seemed shocked. "No, your Aunt i-" Jinx laughed "Didn't know I was paling around with nobility. If I h-" Tianna Crownguard stood up. "You may leave now." Jinx threw her hands up "Sheesh okay. Seeya blondie." Even down the hallway, her shrill voice could be heard taunting the professor.   
  


"She seemed to really bother that teacher." Lux finally spoke up, eyes searching up. Her aunt stood there ever the imposing soldier. Even life in academia wasn't enough to remove the years and years of service she had given. Not that she seemed to want to give it up. If anything, it made her better (or worse) at her job depending on how you view it. "He'll survive. He always does." She sat back down, staring daggers into Lux. "You have to understand my shock when I saw it was you. Are you really hanging around miscreants now?" With the door closed and only a family member beside her, Tianna's true opinions came through. "I would have thought you would be more selective with those you speak with." Lux finally spoke up "I didn't want to talk with her. She sat down next to me and just went about her business." She looked down at the ground, retreating into herself as she often did. Tianna wasn't having it.

"So you let her create a chemical which was unsanctioned by the teacher?" She was getting irate. "I'm not her keeper." Tianna sat back, folding her hands. "No, you're not. But you need to be more attentive. If I were that inattentive in the service, it would have ended poorly." She always brought up her service. "How will this reflect on you, Luxanna? Especially when you apply for ROTC." The dreaded acronym. Garen was already well on his way to joining the military. It was a tradition in the family, and it was expected of every family member. "I don't know." She looked down, wanting to leave this conversation. "Your future is what's important, Luxanna. You can't keep hanging around with girls like her. You'll get off for today, and today only. I expect to see good grades and you in uniform by the end of the week." By this point, Lux had completely withdrawn. "Yes, Auntie." Tianna finally stood up and came around the desk. She placed her arm around Lux in an awkward side hug. "Now go clean yourself up. I'll make sure your professors don't mark you absent for today, okay?" Lux nodded. She grabbed her book bag, still drenched in whatever chemical that was, and left. She couldn't let anyone see her cry, least of all her Aunt. 

She was halfway across campus when a dreaded "Hey!" confronted her. "Aren't you supposed to be cleaning up your mess?" Jinx laughed "Yep!" Instead, she was imposing herself yet again. Funny enough she was clean, though the room probably wasn't. "So your Aunt is the Dean? When were you going to mention that?" Lux tried to push forward, her dorm not too far away. "I wasn't." Jinx persisted "Oh so you're just gonna get some help on the side instead?" It probably wasn't meant as an insult, but it felt like one all the same. "What?!?" Jinx struck a nerve. "I don't want to get help from anyone. Not my parents, my brother, aunt, or nosy students who get me in trouble." Her opponent smiled "Oh she does have teeth. Wonder if you'll tell that to the ROTC office." She skipped ahead a bit, letting that sink in. "Oh, so you eavesdrop too?" Lux closed the gap, taller but still feeling smaller. "Whatcha gonna do?" Jinx sized her up, bringing them within an inch of each other. "I'm going to my room." Lux sidestepped her, making for the dorm. It seemed she had lost interest. "So long blondie!" 

She crashed into her room, locking the door behind her. All alone she finally let the tears flow. No matter how far she was from home, her problems seemed to persist. Whether it was the military or the families reputation, everyhwere she went Lux was followed by expections set before her. There was to be no scientist or teacher unless they had a war record to back it up. A soft knock came on the door "Hey, I live here too y'know." Lux wiped her eyes and opened the door. Her roommate entered, seemingly oblivious to the tears rolling down her eyes. "S-sorry I forgot." She laughed "I actually forgot my key anyway." She climbed up to her bed, leaving Lux alone once again. " Lux lingered by the door, finally closing it. Maybe college wasn't the free environment she hoped it would be. But dreams rarely came true for Lux, so why was now any different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with part two! I'm exited to keep this going. For any non-American readers, American colleges offer "ROTC" or Reserve Officer Training Corps. It's for people who want to become officers.


	3. Hearts and Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux finds herself under the watch of her brother for the first time at school. Though she's not handling that very well.

A week passed without much incident. At least on Lux's part. Her unfortunate friend seemed to cause a dozen incidents within a week, causing dozens of students to seemingly turn on her. In class Lux would try to sit as far from her as she could, though it wasn’t uncommon for a balled-up note to be thrown at the back of her head. Usually, they were jokes or taunts, but Lux stopped reading them. Her mind was already focused on other more important things. She had only seen her brother once since school began, but he would be appearing after class today. She was warned about this by both Garen and Auntie Tianna. Any attempt Lux made at reaching out or joining some other group on campus was shut down by her Aunt. 

She could still run. Feign illness or “lady problems” and Garen would understand. But it was only delaying the inevitable. She clutched hard to her book bag, the laptop inside straining under the weight. “Tense much?” Jinx appeared next to her, Lux too nervous to try and look away. “You could say that.” Jinx put an arm on Lux’s shoulder in an effort to get a rise out of her. “Oh come on blondie lighten up will ya?” She giggled “Lighten up.” But Lux remained unmoved. Usually, Jinx got a reaction. “Oh, you’re actually scared.” She didn't even try and hide it. Lux looked over at her and for once, Jinx was left without words. "Kid." She finally said reaching a hand towards her. Wait wasn't she older than Jinx?

Before she could respond a different hand placed itself on her shoulder. Garen stood above her. If Lux towered over Jinx, Garen dwarfed them both. In his uniform, he made for an even more imposing figure. “There you are, Lux.” He already knew but wanted to at least feign surprise. His eyes turned to Jinx, no doubt having been warned by Tianna. “Are you being bothered?” Her twin-tailed accomplice began to back off, knowing she was outmatched with this one. “Ugh, none of you Crownguard’s are fun.” She walked back, her eye’s still on Lux. They betrayed her happy demeanor, looking on Lux with sympathy. Odd for a person she had rejected up to this point. “Hope they don’t use you as target practice, Blondie!” She ran before Garen could say anything else.

“Aunt Tianna made her wishes clear.” Garen’s tone betrayed some sympathy but he soldiered on. “You can’t keep spending time with her.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, more gentle than Jinx’s but seemingly less kind. “Think of your studies, your future.” Her breathing was much shorter now as she felt the world close in around her."I know, Garen, I know. I didn't-" He held a hand up. “Come, I’ll introduce you to the officer in charge.” He removed his hand, making her feel a little better. Behind her, she could hear another commotion. Even in the confines of school, Jinx seemed freer than her.

Lux found herself thrust into a tiny office room in a dusty old school building. Maybe it would be bigger if Garen weren’t standing right next to her. Any room seemed too small for him. On the walls, pictures of various soldiers could be seen. Some were paintings, highlighting those who came before cameras. Each one was as decorated as the ones who came before, most having died in the line of duty. One or two were still alive, including Aunt Tianna. The officer in charge folded his hands together. For a soldier, he was very small. He must have just made the cut-off. A high-pitched nasally whine constituted his voice. He was talking though only to fluff up another prospective Crownguard. His beady eyes however told all they needed to. 

“So why do you believe you’re good for ROTC?” The officer, wearing a more decorated version of Garen’s uniform asked. Her name was probably enough, but Lux didn’t want to chance that. “Well, I believe that any Demacian has the strength and desire to serve within them. And that I should be no exception.” Propaganda, but it seemed to work. She had grown up with enough recruitment ads for any child. “Yes, well your academic record isn’t in question. I’m curious if you would be able to keep up with the others.” Her eyebrow raised “Most students have an athletic background, but you don’t seem to have one.” He gave her a look over, causing her to pull her laptop closer to her chest. “Could you keep up with our men?” Lux nodded. “I wonder. Follow me.”

He led the pair outside to where a number of other students were doing physical training. Garen took her backpack, as their officer began to run alongside Lux. “Come on let’s go!” Lux began to run, far more panicked than before. Quickly she fell in with the other students, seemingly surprised by a plainclothes girl running with them. Pretty soon however she fell out of line. Nerves overtook her and her body practically seized up. “Come on you’ve barely ran. Get up!” Again Lux rose trying to force herself forward. The other soldiers looked on with mixed admiration and pity. Again she hit the ground, cuts opening on her arms and legs. One of the other drill instructors came over, seemingly more sympathetic. “She’s not in the program, give her a-” The officer snapped his fingers. "If you like the dirt so much, give me some push-ups instead.” Lux dropped to the ground but had a hard time pushing herself up. Her eyes began to tear up as even Garen stepped forward. “I think this is enough.” His commander turned “Are you the one giving orders?” There was no sound, but Garen had folded.

“If you want to join up, you’re going to have a hard time kid.” Lux was at the point of hyperventilation but began to say “I never said I-” a dull thud hit the ground near them. “Was that a baseball?” A few more thuds littered the whole training area. “Grenades?” These tiny purple balls erupted causing purple smoke to cover the whole area. “Get everyone out!” The students ran into each other in a blind panic. It was clear from the get-go that no one was in danger. However, Lux figured it better not to tell them that. In the resulting confusion, Garen and Lux made it to the street nearby. “Who thought that was a good idea?” Lux looked around, expecting to see familiar twin braids. Though she didn’t see her, a familiar cackle could be heard from the chaos behind them. Looking at Garen with slight defiance she simply said “I wouldn’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping everyone enjoys!


	4. Taking the Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux decides to take things into her own hand, and get some answers.

The week ended without Lux going to any more ROTC training days. The assailant in the smoke grenade attack was never found, although it wasn’t for lack of trying. Auntie Tianna would withstand no attacks on her precious program. The search was ongoing while the rest of the school didn’t give a shit. If anything the students at large thought it was pretty funny. Lux knew better though and on a windy Saturday morning, she set out towards an abandoned factory near the school. There were no guarantees that she would find Jinx, but she figured it was worth it to try. 

The building was condemned, shattered glass and graffiti covering the landscape. The sheer amount of purple skulls which decorated the building indicated she was in the right spot. After a few minutes of searching, she found her way inside. There was a large pipe connecting the outside world from the one inside. It seemed dirty and probably hazardous but Lux saw no other options. “Am I really doing this?” She probably could just walk to the front and wait. Or wait till Monday? No, Jinx intervened when it wasn't her fight. She could've just stayed on the sidelines and went home. No, something made her help out. 

She took in a deep breath and began to crawl through the tunnel. Immediately dirt and insects greeted her. “Why am I doing this, why am I doing this?” Still, she persisted. It would be a lot easier for her to just wait for Jinx to find her Monday, but that would take too long. Her once white shirt was now covered with dirt. Fortunately, she didn’t have to worry about getting stuck. Even though she was tall, Lux was thin enough to fit through. Although that did nothing to protect her from the spiders. One the size of her hand decided to run in front of her. If there weren’t a light nearby she would’ve turned back.

As she got towards the end, she could hear other voices nearby. If this wasn’t Jinx, it would be a much more awkward situation. Luckily, a familiar cackle eased Lux’s mind. “Look all I’m saying is the overpass was looking pretty bland.” Another voice replied “Yes but you’re kind of giving it away, y’know? People are going to figure out it’s you.” Jinx hit back “Like they’ll catch me.” The pipe was just overhead of the voices, and Lux wasn’t exactly being subtle. As one, the group stopped and presumably looked up.“Y’all hear that?!?!?” It sounded like Jinx. Within seconds, rocks and other items were being thrown at the pipe. “Ten bucks says it's a possum!” A more sultry voice replied, “If it’s a boy, leave him to me.” The pipe finally gave way.

Lux crashed onto the floor, convenient trash and debris protecting her from the concrete floor. “It’s a blonde possum!” A smaller bit of debris made contact with Lux’s head. Another voice chimed in “Is that Ezreal?” Finally, Jinx threw herself into the conversation “No you idiot, it’s blondie!” She pulled Lux up, presenting her to the assorted people. Lux’s white shirt and blue jeans were plain compared to the dark and vibrant colors of all those in front of her. No one seemed to have their original hair color, and piercings were the norm. Lux didn’t even have an earring. Some band was playing loudly off of someone's phone.

The others clearly knew who she was, no doubt due to Jinx telling them all. “I didn’t realize she was this tall.” The sultry voice belonged to black and blue-clad seductress, replete with spikes and a lip piercing. “Yeah, I might have left out a detail or two.” Another girl walked up, who had an emblem of the moon on her shirt. And practically everywhere else it could fit. “Not nearly as clean as you said.” She ran a finger down Lux's sleeve revealing all the dirt and insects still there. The final girl, pinkish-purple hair atop a short haircut. “For a Crownguard she doesn’t seem like she could win in a fight.” 

“Hi, I’m Lux it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” In her head, it sounded fine, but saying it all the nerves of the past week finally came out. The collective group all laughed at her. The seductress walked forward placing one of her impossibly long nails on Lux’s cheek. “Not a boy, and certainly not Ezreal. But” she smiled “I can make do.” The older student gave an evil smile. Was that a fang? Lux began to laugh nervously as Jinx interjected herself once again. “Nah Nah Nah, you’re not doing your….weird things with her, Eve.” She let go of her “Pity.” She turned back though not before shooting Lux a look that could cut through glass.

“That’s Diana, and Vi by the way.” The other two nodded in turn. “So!” Jinx turned Lux around “Why’d you come here?” Lux stammered a bit, her mind still registering the past ten minutes. “Well, I uh- It was about the other day. I was at the training yard and purple grenades went off all around us.” Jinx nodded expectantly “Yeah, and I got out of training for the rest of the week.” Jinx nodded even more eagerly. “And I think it was you.” Jinx jumped back cackling wildly. Diana shook her head “She’s been going on about this for days.”

Jinx finally came back to earth long enough for a question. "Well, why?" She laughed loudly “I just thought ‘Oh they’re big soldiers they can take a few bangs.’” She laughed “But nope! They ran at the first sign of danger.” The others got a laugh although Lux was too terrified to join in. Diana interjected “Did you see a soldier, another woman. She had almost red hair, pretty devoted.” Lux nodded “Yeah I think so. She actually came over to help me.” Dianna scoffed “That would be like Leona. So self-righteous even in uniform.” Lux raised an eyebrow but Jinx nudged her “She does this all the time.” Diana began some kind of tirade against Leona for no real reason. “Do you hate her?” Lux asked finally. “She’s incredible.” 

“I see. Well, I just wanted to get an answer about the other day. So uh….thank you for that.” Lux turned to find an exit but was unsurprisingly stopped. Although this time she was stopped by Evelynn. “So you sneak into our quiet spot and expect to just walk out of here?” Her tone betrayed nothing but her eyes were glowing. “I mean kind of.” She found herself backing into Vi, who had said the least out of everyone present. “A Crownguard backing away? What will your brother think?” Diana was content to just watch from afar, her blackened lips curled into a smile. 

"So uh Jinx?” She was next to Evelynn. “That’s me.” Lux looked at her “What uh…..what’s going on here?” Jinx smiled “Well we don’t exactly like people just sneaking into our place….y’know it’s pretty rude.” Jinx also took a few steps forward, causing Lux to freak out. They probably do something like this with anyone who stumbles across the group. But Lux quickly went into a panic attack. She quickly fell to the ground, pulling her knees into her chest and breathing fast. The girls were taken aback. Eve looked down at her the carefree upperclassman dropping her facade. "Oh, shit is she okay?" 

“Hey, blondie hey hey.” Jinx got to her knees next to Lux “We were kidding we weren’t gonna hurt ya.” Her normally piercing voice lowered and soft. “Yeah if I wanted to hurt you I’d have done it already.” Jinx looked up “Not helping, Eve.” Lux began to calm down, though the other girls did show genuine concern. “If my Aunt finds out about this, I’m dead.” It became clear to them. “I see.” Eve looked over the freshman. “Do you want to get your ear pierced?” The question came out of nowhere. “What?”   
|Jinx loved the idea. “Oooooooooo I think I have the PERFECT earring for her.” She ran to her backpack throwing seemingly dozens of things away (including a lot of snacks.) Dianna walked over “I could do your nails for you.” Despite all the black she wore, her nail polish was more of a silver. Probably has to do with that whole moon thing. Vi the ever silent pulled up a chair. “C’mon kid, sit down.” Lux sat and the girls each did their own bit. In less experienced hands, getting an ear piercing could be dangerous but Eve had clearly done this before. Diana gingerly painted Lux’s nails, and Vi picked out a fun new shirt for her to wear. Behind them all, Jinx stood there holding a skull earring (figures) and beaming. It took everything Lux had not to cry. No one had ever shown her this blatant amount of kindness. She only wondered why she was worthy of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohooo getting longer!


	5. Chapter 5

“Wow, you’re looking different.” Lux returned to her dorm room, a new band t-shirt, piercing, and painted nails all in tow. “Yeah, I had a bit of a free day, y’know?” Her roommate was undoing her cleats having had practice around the same time. “Did you win?” She shook her head “It was practice, Lux. We don’t win at practice.” Feeling too happy to care, Lux simply shrugged “Yeah, you’ll get’em next time.” Her roommate shrugged. “That’s fine. I’m sure I’ll show them a thing or two.” She took off her jersey, which read Tethis 86. 

Throughout the day Lux could see some of the other ROTC students. Each knew her now more for her poor performance the other day, rather than her lineage. At least in that, she got the more meritorious end of that deal. For the most part, they stayed to themselves, each of them running and hiding before her. They must be telling Garen what they see. One of them a particularly tall girl walked forward. She was the one who tried to get their officer off Lux's back. Leona was her name. That's what Diana said at least. Unlike the other soldiers, she didn't run before her. "Hi." She stood tall before her, auburn hair rolling down her back (at least as far as the military allowed anyway.) Despite her confident posture, she hesitated for a moment before finally saying "I'm sorry how you were treated the other day."

Suffice it to say, Lux was very surprised. "I mean you were a new student and they treated you like me." The look on Lux's face shocked her back to reality. "No I mean they treated you like a more experienced soldier. They have a habit of just running people out. I hate it." Lux placed her hand on Leona's arm, a small smile on her lips. "I appreciate it, Leona. Diana was right about you." At that, Leona blushed something fierce. "W-what did she say about me?" Lux giggled as the soldier before her melted down. "Oh, I dunno if I should say...." Truth be told Diana hadn't said too much but what she did say was pretty kind. "No no, I think you should." Lux began to tell her, only to be stopped by the look on Leona's face "Garen's coming." 

Lux didn't turn around, not wanting to face Garen just yet. "She said you're perfect." Leona had no time to react before Lux's brother was upon both of them. Garen had not taken kindly to her piercing, nor to her choice in clothing it seemed. “Who did this to you?” He looked at her earring, a simple skull. “I don’t believe this is regulation.” Leona somewhat reverted back to the soldier she was. "No, Captain it's not." Lux pushed him away. “No! I don’t care if it’s ‘regulation’ Garen. I like it.” He looked at her with disbelief “Nonsense. You’ve been tricked is all. This won’t help you find a career you know.” His tone implied he was sympathetic yet his actions were anything but. “I’ll have to tell Aunt Tianna about this.” 

That was enough to freeze Lux’s blood. Leona tried to intervene "Hey, Captain I don't know if this is the right place..." Garen looked to her "You're needed back at the office." She sighed, looking to Lux "I'll see you around." Garen crossed his arms watching his unruly subordinate walk-off "That would be a better friend for you to have. You'll need people like her in your future." Maybe it was some of the defiance she picked up, but Lux snapped at him. “My future? Why don’t you tell me more of what -my- future is?” Tall as she was, when she tried to stand up to Garen, it was as useful as yelling at a mountain. A really dense mountain. Sadly, Garen didn’t rise to the bait. “If you don’t turn away from this, well. Our Aunt will have to step in.” His voice wavered on the mention of their Aunt. Even as he said that his voice showed the same fear. Standing there in his uniform, Garen himself couldn’t escape either. Had he ever even tried? Was there even a chance for him? For the longest time, the two stared at each other. Neither of them wanted to make the next move, understanding the fear that both of them have. 

“Why not do it, big guy?” That sultry voice came out of nowhere. Before she even appeared, Lux knew who it was. Had she been watching this whole time? Evelynn walked up from behind Garen. How long had she been listening? She was alone although perhaps that was for the better. Jinx would have set Garen off, and Diana is a bit strong-headed at times. “Witch.” Garen took a defensive stance. Was he going to fight her? No, he’s not that stupid. “You could do better than that.” She leaned on Lux’s shoulder, taking her own defensive stance. “I don’t know what you’ve done to Lux’s mind, but we won’t let you have her without a fight.” At the end of the day, Garen was loyal to family above all else. When he wasn't subservient to them. 

Evelynn brought her hand up, those impossibly long nails resting gingerly on her cheek. “Yes well, you’ll find I’m more than willing to fight.” Garen wasn’t about to actually fight a girl, but he saw he couldn’t do much. “This isn’t over.” Evelynn smirked “Oh I think it is.” Garen gave his sister one last look before marching off. For a brief moment, that glimpse of sympathy crossed over his eyes again. Evelynn lingered for a moment before finally addressing Lux. “Sorry about that, I was afraid he’d actually do something.” Lux gave her a smile “No, he might be blinded by duty but he wouldn’t hurt someone without reason.” Despite her little victory, Lux couldn't find a good cause to celebrate it. 

It was only after the battle with her brother, that Lux asked perhaps the most obvious question. “Wait where’s Jinx?” Evelynn rolled her eyes “I think she’s blowing something up. Giving the school a run for its money, y'know? I'm sure if she were here, she'd of fought like hell for you too." The thought of that brought a smile to the young demacians face. Surprising even herself with how Jinx's absence made her feel. Evelynn might have noticed, but if she did she didn't interfere. She took Lux's hair in hand “Y’know this could use some more colour.” Lux giggled. “Yeah, it could. Though that might send my brother through the roof.” Eve gave an evil smile, fangs showing “Now we definitely have to do it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever done this apologize as I learn how to use this website, and actually write fanfics.


End file.
